¿Locura?
by Read and Write Maniac
Summary: Dos estudiantes, Ludwig y Gilbert, mantienen una relación de mejores amigos a pesar de que Ludwig es un sabelotodo y Gilbert todo lo contrario. Todo esta bien si no fuese porque Ludwig no puede soportar más la presión del resto del mundo y piensa que podría hacer alguna estupidez, por suerte tiene a Gilbert para ayudarle. PruGer


¡Hallo! Bueno... salí de vacaciones y estoy inspirada~ asique hice un lindo oneshot~~ Personalmente me encanto~ ojala lo disfruten como yo :3

**Hetalia no es mio, es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**ADVERTENCIA: **temas delicados, homosexualidad, y lenguaje un poco subido de tono~

* * *

**¿Locura?**

¡JODANSE! ¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! ¡Me tienen harto con su hipocresía! – Gritaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía - ¡Harto con que siempre se laven las manos! ¡¿Con que ustedes no tienen la culpa?... ¡Les debo informar que todo esto… TODO es su maldita culpa! ¡Ustedes son los que me presionan! ¡Me llevan al límite! ¡Ustedes son los que no entienden nada de lo que sucede! ¡Me saco la mierda tratando de traer las máximas puntuaciones! ¡De tener que fingir mi buen humor! ¡De ser amable con todos! ¡De fingir mi felicidad! ¡No quiero ser el chico bueno de la clase! ¡Yo solo lo hago por ustedes! – Cansado del grito bajé mi volumen de voz – y ustedes no valoran nada… no toman en cuenta cuantas cosas he tenido que tragarme… incluso acá, en mi casa.

¡Es tu deber! – gritó mi padre.

Mi deber… Mi deber… si yo quiero puedo dejar de hacer mi "deber", me podría comportar como el resto de las personas. Podría ser insolente, irresponsable, agresivo, ir de fiesta en fiesta, llegar borracho casa… ¡O ni siquiera llegar a ella!… ¡Y no sé cuantas cosas más que mancharan la "imagen de la familia"! Pero no las hago, nooo, solo para mantenerla intacta, para hacerlos sentir orgullos…y ustedes… ustedes no hacen más que ponerme más presiones, no se cansan de ello, no se cansan de exigirme – gruñí. Quiero golpear, quiero correr, quiero escapar de este lugar - ¿Por qué buscan una razón para pelearse conmigo? Si no es el tema de saludarnos como "corresponde", de tener que poner una sonrisa cuando baje y los reciba a pesar de mi cansancio, es el tema de responderle alegremente a cada pregunta que hacen, sin importa que me sienta como una mierda… Si viesen como me tratan a mi después de un mal día sabrían lo hipócritas que son… y después esta lo de no insolarme en mi pieza… pero cuando salgo me dicen callejero – Ambos empezaron a hablarme con un tono irónico, ese que me exaspera, ese que saben que me saca de quicio, que odio con todo mi ser.

Ya no me molesto en escucharlos… ¿Para qué? Ya me sé su maldito discurso de memoria. Van a volver con el tema del deber, de las libertades que me dan, de lo que me han dado, que debería estar agradecido, de que ellos son los que mandan acá – 'Me queda solo este año… solo este año para irme de esta casa, para irme de esta jaula'

Cuando terminaron respiré hondo – ¿Terminaron?…por favor paren con esto – y continuaron hablando antes de que pudiese proseguir… a pesar de que yo estaba hablando, a pesar de que nunca les interrumpo. Harto de este tipo de situaciones empecé sin importa si seguían con el tema o no – Yo lo único que pedía era que no me molestaran si me aíslo en mi pieza, lo único que pedía era que no me JODAN si me aíslo. Cuando estoy en ella estoy CANSADO. HARTO. MOLESTO. Si vienen a exigirme cosas y buscar pelea no los tomaré en cuenta… los escucharé pero no voy a charla ni discutir por ello… Ahora ustedes SIEMPRE requieren que los mire con buena disposición, con una sonrisa… si no soy un falto de respeto… ¡¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE NO EXPLOTE? ¡¿CÓMO? ¡NO PARAN DE PROVOCARME! ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! ¡PAREN DE JODERME LA VIDA! – y lo sentí, sentí el ardor en mi mejilla. El brusco movimiento en mi cuello, el tirón de mi músculo. La mano de mi madre.

'No puedo sopórtalo… no más' – El nudo en mi garganta se apretó con fuerza, casi no podía respirar. Me cuesta. Mi visión se aguó. Mi rostro empezó a mojarse. El único ruido que emitía era el de mi fuerte respiración. Mordí mi labio para detener mis palabras. Mordí con más fuerza para no soltarlas y un sabor metálico invadió mi boca. Si quería detener esta locura me debía retirar… ahora.

Así lo hice. Me retiré antes de soltar algo indebido, de soltar lo que tenía dentro. Necesito de mi refugio, mi santuario irrespetado. En silencio subí las escaleras y caminé al fondo del helado pasillo. Lento, cansado. Abrí mi puerta y cerré con delicadeza. Mis piernas cedieron y mi espalda resbaló por la liza superficie.

Mi respiración se agitó de golpe, apreté con fuerza mis puños. Podía sentir como la ira corría por mis venas, la locura dominaba mi mente. Odio. Rencor. Amargura. Frustración. Soledad… tomé mi laptop y lo encendí. Debía hablar con él, debía antes de que me volviera más loco de lo que estoy. Necesitaba hablar con mi compañero, necesitaba a mi camarada, a mi amigo… así me controlaría. Siempre lo hace.

Abrí la ventana y escribí rápidamente – Quiero, requiero hablar… Gilbert ayúdame antes de que haga algo estúpido– miré mi estuche abierto, ese brillo… allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba – 'Rápido' – en la ventana decía que estaba escribiendo… ¿Por qué demora tanto?

Escuché lo que paso… pensé que algo te había sucedido cuando todo calló de repente… me asustaste – el mensaje apareció en mi pantalla. Ansioso respondí. Esa sonrisa enferma está formándose en mi rostro, pensamientos nada sanos estaban expandiéndose en mi cabeza.

Je, tanto así… No pensé que había hablado tan fuerte – mi tono se notaba irónico en ella.

Solo… tranquilízate. Acuérdate que yo soy el temperamental acá, soy yo quien se expresa por ambos ¿Recuerdas?... Hablando enserio recuerda que no estás solo – las letras aparecieron al instante.

No es suficiente… Gilbert quiero… quiero que se sientan culpables, que sufran, que se corroyan con mi odio. Podría cortarme o enterrarme las tijeras, el corta cartón. Están tan cerca, me llaman con su brillo. Imagínate, mi sangre y mi cuerpo en descomposición los cazará, los atormentará. La imagen de mi rostro insano llena de cortes, mi sangre esparcida por la pieza como si a propósito me hubiese arrastrado por las paredes, como si fuese la tinta de un lápiz. Mi sangre manchará sus manos, no podrán quitarla sin importar cuando lo intenten… si solo no tuviese que acabar con mi vida para ver su sufrimiento, como se derrumban, como los llevo a la locura… ¿Crees en los fantasmas Gil? Tal vez podría verlos si existieran ¡Podré incluso atormentarlos más! Susurrarle a sus oídos que todo es su culpa, que los odio… hasta en sus sueños los cazaría – apreté enter con fuerza y releí el mensaje – '¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué he escrito? Mierda… es como si tuviese dos personas en una' – Con horror vi como ese lado que tanto odio ver en mi se manifestaba en la escritura – 'Mein Gott… Estoy volviéndome loco'

El sonido de la respuesta llamó mi atención – NO – de inmediato la pantalla me informó de que Gilbert empezaba a escribir nuevamente – Voy para allá, no hagas nada estúpido – y se desconectó, ya no estaba… ahora es cuando debía escuchar el sonido.

En efecto el sonido de que se deslizaba… y ahora abrió su ventana… saltó a las ramas sin cuidado, sacudiendo absolutamente todo el árbol frente de su pieza… cerró la ventana y caminó, corrección, corrió hacia la mía. Ahora escuché como se abrió la mía, mis cortinas se movieron y su figura apareció frente de mí. Se quedó allí, solo observándome, con un semblante frío. Cerró la ventana. Se arrodilla frente de mi, retira la máquina de mis piernas y sentí como uno de sus dedos retiran mis lágrimas – 'Que vergüenza, pensé que habían desaparecido'

Para de darme esos sustos ¿Sí?... Sabes que no debes pensar estupideces como esas… ¿Cuántas veces hemos conversado sobre esto? – hablaba en voz baja pero con tanta calidez, sus palabras me aliviaban, me arrullaban. Tan armonioso sonido fue interrumpido por el portazo de la puerta de entrada y los gritos histéricos de mis padres. Cuando se disolvieron habló nuevamente - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sorprendido.

Adivina… están escapando del retorcido hijo que tienen – sonreí – mañana regresarán… o tal vez el día siguiente a ese… pero ya volverán - es tan común en ellos escapar y dejarme solo.

No digas eso, sabes que eres maravilloso, el mejor hombre que existe en la faz de la tierra. Amable, inteligente, gentil, y tantas cosas más… estas lleno de virtudes… es solo que ellos te sobreexplotan, te llevan a tu máxima capacidad mental – pasó su dedo por mi pómulo izquierdo con delicadeza – soy testigo de ello – 'Palabras tan bonitas para alguien tan mal de la cabeza como yo'

No digas mentiras… además… estoy un poco harto de esta vida, no sé cuanto más resista – murmuré sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro – Es tan fácil… una cortada, solo una en el punto preciso bastaría – Toqué mi cuello y busqué la vena que lleva a cualquiera a la muerte si se daña – Está allí – Sus ojos rojos notaron mi gesto y observó con detenimiento. Mi dedo índice trazó una y otra vez el corte que podría acabar con todo – Solo uno, fino y pequeño, podría hacer que la vena yugular colapsara. Todo acabaría para mí, todo se congelaría para mí. Mi sangre correría… no, por la presión dejaría más sucio el lugar… y después mi cuerpo se descompondría… otros organismo utilizarían mis nutrientes, mi carne… creo que sirvo más muerto – el semblante oscuro de Gilbert detuvo mi imaginación. Su mirada gélida me hiso temer pero recobré mi compostura - ¿Ves? – me calme al instante, quedé inmóvil – estoy mal de la cabeza… ¿te has decepcionado?… no soy nada de lo que dices, aun no entiendo como sigues sorprendiéndote si ya me has visto de esta forma. Te he mostrado tantas formas en las que podría morir… esto no es nada nuevo. De hecho creo que es la más simple que te he contado – Sonrió con tristeza.

Por favor no digas eso – su voz se notaba dolida, ha de ser la pena que le causo – 'Soy patético. No entiendo porque continuo contándole esto' – no lo hagas.

¿Por qué no? Es la realidad – murmuré – Así podría terminar yo… cualquiera. Fácilmente podría ser mi futuro-

¡No lo es! No… Lud… tú no debes hablar así. No hables de ti como alguien tan común… te tratas como un saco de carne y huesos… pero tú no sabes lo que eres para mi... tú… me sacaste de mi perdición… si no fuera por ti quizás donde estaría ahora metido, no sabes de qué me has salvado. Me sacaste de ese mundo turbulento… y todo lo que te pasa ahora, todos tus pensamientos, son culpa del resto. Si vivieras una vida más tranquila y no te estrujaran como lo hacen tus padres no estarías en este estado. Todo es su culpa… Todo lo que te pasa… pero aun no caes víctima del resto, aun no te han contaminado ni distorsionado. No hables como si fueses un objeto desechable porque eres todo lo contrario – 'Si solo pudiese creerte… no te he ayudado en nada, solo te he traído problemas'

Déjalo… Sabes que no fue así, yo no he hecho nada… Además… no sé de dónde sacas eso de no estar demente después de lo que he dicho. Soy todo menos eso – me paré del piso y caí en mi cama. El frio de mi pieza hacia que mis extremidades perdieran la sensibilidad en ellas. Gilbert me imitó y quedamos frente a frente – Odio esto.

¿Quieres que te cuente? ¿Quieres saber que has hecho por mí? – preguntó mientras sus ojos rojos penetraban en los míos, estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su tranquila respiración. Desvié mi mirada nervioso, sentía que podía mirar a través de mí, me sentía vulnerable ante esos ojos – vamos… no seas así…yo soy el que esta complicado acá – como si de un hechizo se tratara volví a como estaba antes, mirándolo – Antes de que tu llegaras… supiste que sucedía conmigo… mi reputación… ¿Cierto?

Roderich me contó un poco – murmuré.

Supongo que no tengo otra opción… Por mi apariencia tendía a ser evadido o temido, por esto de ser albino… asique estúpidamente pensé que siendo de aquellos que hacían lo que estaba a la moda podría ser querido, aceptado… y bueno el resultado de ello ya sabes cual fue… un alcohólico que se metía con cualquiera, el fiestero, peleador, fumador y todo eso… tuve la suerte de que Francis y Antonio hayan sido capaces de detenerme… no me quiero imagina que hubiese sido de mi si no lo hubiesen hecho - su voz no se alteraba ni un poco. Su expresión tranquila y amable no cambiaba a pesar de todo lo que decía. Me sorprendía su actitud ¿Dónde estaba ese Gilbert egocéntrico? ¿Ese extrovertido hombre?

¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – me hizo callar.

Déjame terminar… Bien…detrás de ese Gilbert que no paraba de idolatrarse siempre estuvo aquel que le temía al rechazo… constantemente recordándome mis falencias, mi apariencia… pero cuando tú llegaste me cambiaste – hiso una pequeña pausa antes de continuar - Seré sincero… en un principio te odiaba. Tenías todo lo que quería: respeto, inteligencia, amor, valor… en resumen perfecto… pero no habías hecho nada para tener todo aquello. Te odiaba por eso justamente. Y después, cuando me enteré de que te habías mudado al lado mío, ese sentimiento aumentó. Vi esa familia "perfecta" que tenías – se detuvo nuevamente - Je, creo que nunca he odiado tanto a alguien. Te detestaba, te deseaba el mal... Hasta que oí la primera pelea. Fui testigo de cómo aquel chico perfecto, totalmente contrario a mí, llevaba una vida tormentosa. Fui feliz los primeros minutos hasta que todo se empezó a prolongar, tus gritos de ayuda, de desesperación, tu sufrimiento, ira, dolor… Todo eso podía percibirlo a través de tu voz. Cuando todo enmudeció y regresaste a tu habitación. Te vi a través de la ventana destrozado, tan desconsolado, tan solo… me sentí terrible, hiciste que me sintiera culpable… pero aun te odiaba.

Y bueno al día siguiente cuando te vi, cuando vi como te comportabas, como sonreías, como actuabas… era como si nada de lo que había escuchado o visto te hubiera pasado. Me descompuse, me pregunté cómo podía sonreír, mantener su compostura, seguir. Como era posible que actuaras así de un día para otro. Cada vez que te miraba me alterabas. Me confundiste tanto que pensé en la posibilidad de haberme imaginado todo aquello, de que fue uno de mis sueños o algo así. Al final terminé pensando que lo de la noche anterior no había sucedido hasta que llegó la segunda pelea y terminé presenciando todo de nuevo... el ciclo se repitió una vez más. Y entonces empecé a admirarte, a sentir empatía contigo, quise conocerte.

Me costó una eternidad llegar a ti pero por suerte Francis se llevaba relativamente bien contigo y me dio las posibilidades de comunicarme contigo. Je, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero él fue quien me dio tu teléfono – admitió avergonzado – No sabes cuánto me molestó ese tipo y Tony con esto del número… pero no me arrepiento porque cuando la siguiente pelea llegó y te vi en tu habitación me arme de valor para llamarte. Fuiste a contestar sorprendido…Todo ese tiempo te observaba por mi ventana y tú no te dabas cuenta de ello. Cuando vi que apretabas un botón y escuché tu voz clara por la otra línea me dio un escalofrío. Hablabas como siempre, como si nada pasara, pero tu rostro era un desastre. Entonces me pregunte cuantas veces has tenido que fingir para llegar a sonar feliz a pesar de que tu expresión era todo lo contrario.

Recuerdo que cuando escuchaste mi voz te sorprendiste, aún más cuando te conté que no debías fingir, que te estaba mirando desde el otro lado. Creo que enseguida buscaste por donde lo hacía y tus ojos toparon con los míos… no pude evitar sonreír aunque me moría de vergüenza por dentro. Pensé que me creerías un psicópata, que te aterrarías… por eso me dejaste perplejo cuando te acercaste al cristal, colocaste tu mano y solo me miraste con una sonrisa. Después te disculpaste por el caos que provocaban, por ser una molestia. Me dijiste que tratarías de no hacer tanto ruido la próxima vez.

_¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… tú… no tienes nada de que disculparte. Nada que ocultar. Tampoco debes fingir conmigo, puedes tirar esa imagen de la cual tanto alegabas conmigo. Pero no me mires con una sonrisa, no me mires como si nada hubiese pasado a pesar de que aun puedo ver tus ojos rojos – No dejaste de sonreírme, no cambiaste tu expresión._

_Es algo que yo no puedo hacer – tú voz amable pero lejana resonó en mis oídos – no es algo que se me tenga permitido._

_Hazlo… aunque sea conmigo… solo conmigo… y si te preocupa mi silencio… juro que no diré nada – abrí mi ventana tratando de disminuir las paredes que nos separaban. Éramos tan distintos, éramos opuestos. Tú eres blanco y yo soy negro. Tú brillas y yo atraigo la oscuridad. Pero en estos momentos… yo, el maldecido y corroído, quería alcanzarlo. Quería tocarlo – Solo no finjas conmigo._

_Negó a través de su cristal – '¿Por qué estas tan lejos de mi?' – No es ese mi problema. Mi problema es que te vas a involucrar con algo que no debes. No quiero que termines como yo o que mi existencia te altere – '¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué?' - Miré el árbol que unía nuestros mundos, que nos otorgaba un camino… y si era necesario que yo fuera el que cruzara ese camino lo haría sin dudar. Por ello salté a él con el celular en mi mano - ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntaste alarmado – Es peligroso, te puedes caer. A esta altura podrías terminar con un TEC cerrado idiota – No entendía nada de lo que hablabas pero supe que temías por mí… o tal vez yo te provocaba temor. No lo sé – Retrocede, si te caes puedes enterrarte una de las ramas y llegar a morir – siguió dándome razones para no avanzar, argumentando, aunque no surtían mucho efecto en mi principalmente por dos razones: 1) Quería alcanzarlo a toda costa. 2) Aunque odie admitirlo entendía poco menos de la mitad de lo que decía. Hablaba de enfermedades o que se yo... – 'Unas simples heridas no se comparan con mi objetivo'_

_Nein… claro que no me caeré. Esto es muy sencillo – caminé hacia tu ventana sujetándome de cada rama que podía, siempre sin despegar mis ojos de tu figura alarmada. Entonces, cuando iba llegando tú levantaste el último obstáculo que tenía, el único que me impedía llegar a ti. Tiras el móvil a un lado y sacaste mitad de tu torso al exterior – Ves – corté la línea al ya no ser requerida y metí el objeto a mi bolsillo – aun no me he caído._

_Idiota, regresa a tu casa. Todavía puedes caerte – Miré el camino recorrido, lo comparé con el que tenía frente de mí y sonreí – Hazme caso._

_Entonces no sería mejor que fuera a tú habitación. Tengo menos probabilidades de caer si tomo el camino más corto ¿No? – arqueó una ceja pero no protestó._

_Bien… solo trata de no resbalarte – sonreí. Empecé a caminar con Ludwig atento a mis pies, no paraba de tensarse. Al fin cuando llegue a su ventana suspiró. – 'He roto la barrera que nos separaba' – Mein Gott… solo entra de una vez – se retiró de ella dejándome el espacio para entrar a sus dominios._

Lo recuerdo… después exigiste que me abriera contigo… al final te quedaste toda la noche en mi pieza y te conté todo porque me tenías harto. Después todo fue tan raro para mí, no sabía que pensar de ti porque conocía los rumores pero actuabas de esa forma tan contraria. Nunca llegué a entender como causaste tal impacto o como era que no parabas de preocuparte por mí. Al final te empecé a contar todo sin la necesidad de que tú me presionaras… y te pasaste a mi pieza no sé cuantas veces más – murmuré – Creo que mis advertencias nunca te llegaron.

Je… bueno… eso es en parte porque no paras de hablarme en un idioma distinto ¡Tú y tus tecnicismos me derriten el cerebro! – Reí - Pero volviendo a lo central tuve suerte de que no me tomaras por un acosador – rió nervioso ante el comentario – Sabes… desde ese día me di cuenta que si quería estar contigo debía cambiar. No sabía porque pero debía hacerlo. Cambiar mi actitud frente a la vida… - su mano se hundió en mi cabello y sentí que pertenecía a ese lugar – y nuestra relación se volvió aun más intensa que antes. Mejoré mi vida. Hice muy buenos amigos aparte de los que tenía. Me empecé a preguntar que producía tanto cambio en mi… me di cuenta que el respeto que te tenía no era la razón, ni tampoco tu amistad. No entendía nada ¿Sí no era eso entonces que sería? Me preguntaba… en ese momento no lo entendí pero continué mejorando – sonrió mientras yo aun procesaba toda la información – Soy feliz… Fui feliz… pero cuando empezaste a quebrarte, cuando empezaste a tener esa clase de pensamientos – su semblante se volvió tan oscuro ante estas palabras – a hablar sobre que no querías más, estabas cansado de todo… Las peleas aumentaron… yo no podía hacer nada más que acompañarte y consolarte, escuchar y evitar que hicieras estupideces… Temo Ludwig… siempre pienso que te podría perder en cualquier minuto, en cualquier segundo. Cada vez que te veo así, tan destrozado y vulnerable… no sabes cuánto me afecta… una de las personas más importantes para mí estaba cayendo ante mis ojos y no podía hacer nada. Entonces comprendí todo. La razón de mis acciones… lo entiendes ¿Cierto? – mordí mi labio inferior.

No sé de dónde has sacado todo eso pero no deberías consolarme – cerré mis ojos con fuerza resignado cuando, a los segundos, una sensación extraña invadió mis labios. Enseguida los abrí y supe que pasaba. Entonces se separó de mí.

¿Aún no me crees? – quedé inmóvil… tensó… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? – umm… lo siento… tal vez no debí – Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de una forma extraña - '¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi ritmo cardiaco está aumentando? ¿Por qué me siento agitado?' – tranquilízate… lo siento, fue una estupidez… mejor olvídalo.

No es nada con el beso Gilbert – dije molesto al ver mis reacciones sin sentido. Me senté del golpe y puso una de mis manos en mi pecho – no lo entiendo… no se qué está pasando – murmuré mientras pensaba las posibles respuestas – '¿Estoy teniendo un cuadro de estrés? Pero no ha habido ningún agente estresante para ello' – cerré mi puño – 'Algo lo debió haberlo gatillado' – mi respiración se tornó pesada – '¿Qué?... No creo que sea el beso… es solo una muestra de afecto que se le da a otra persona… Entonces ¿Qué?'

Ludwig… - su mano tocó mi espalda y los cuadros aumentaron. Mi estomago se contrajo y mis músculos requerían de mi movimiento. La energía de mi cuerpo se estaba redistribuyendo – '¿Es Gilbert? ¿Por qué? No lo creo… pero…'

No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué eres tú? – murmuré nuevamente sin despegar mis ojos de mi pecho. Sentía como mi circulación golpeaba mi piel con fuerza.

Entiendo que esto te haya incomodado… después de todo somos hombres y todo eso… mejor olvidado… creo que debo irme – mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y por reflejo tome su muñeca.

Que no es eso – gruñí aun sin comprender mis síntomas.

Entonces… - el albino esperó paciente mis respuesta – '¿Qué podía decirle?'

No lo sé – con la misma mano que tenía en mi pecho la llevé a mi cuello buscando mi pulso. En efecto lo tenía más acelerado – No comprendo que me sucede… estoy estresado por alguna razón… - admití sin saber que más decir.

Bueno… yo creo que si lo sé… - lo miré incrédulo – tú una vez me enseñaste – con un movimiento rápido quedó encima de mí y todo aumento en mi cuerpo. Y él estaba… ¿Avergonzado? – Que una de las cosas que causa estrés en las personas – mordió su labio nervioso – es cuando estás con la persona que amas… ¿Recuerdas?... – no podía creer lo que escuchaban mis oídos… pero era lógico - Tal vez lo que hice provocó… todo esto.

Supongo… que tienes razón – desvié mi mirada nervioso – siento molestarte con esto. Sé que no es normal… para la sociedad actualmente. Pero no te preocupes, es algo que puedo desechar, solo déjame investigar como suprimir los neurotransmisores y-

Debes estar de broma Ludwig – mis ojos volvieron a su rostro. Me encontré con un Gilbert enojado y sorprendido por alguna razón – 'Es natural que este molesto… Después de todo la sociedad considera que es antinatura la homosexualidad a pesar de que en el resto de las especies está presente… y bueno la sorpresa debe ser porque después de todo uno de sus amigos se le está confesando' – En todo este tiempo… ¿Mi mensaje no te llegó? – '¿Qué mensaje?' – Serás un sabelotodo pero cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas no tienes remedio – '¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué no he entendido? ¿Me he perdido de algo?' - Intentémoslo de nuevo… ¿Por qué crees que me cambiaste?

Porque entendiste que no es necesario hacer todas las cosas que hiciste para ser querido – respondí inseguro. El suspiró.

De nuevo… ¿Por qué crees que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí? – '¿Me he equivocado? Aunque sea debería tener la sutileza de decirme si me equivoqué o no'

Porque soy tu mejor amigo – suspiró derrotado – '¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?'

Eres un idiota… - 'Estoy seguro que es lo contrario' - Vamos de nuevo y en esta sí que no me puedes fallar ¿Por qué crees que te besé antes? – Le miré confundido – 'No puedo comprender el punto de todo esto...'

Yo que se… no puedo adivinar tus intenciones Gilbert – gruñí, me tenía un poco harto el juego de las adivinanzas.

Eres un denso – suspiró molesto el albino – Bien, te lo diré claro para que te entre bien en la cabeza… Me cambiaste porque te amo demasiado y consideraba que alguien como yo no podía estar con alguien como tú. Eres una de las personas más importantes para mí porque te amo. Te bese porque te amo ¿Estamos claro? Te lo repetiré una vez más fuerte y claro. YO, GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT, TE AMO, AMO A LUDWIG WEILSCHMIDT… - sonrió mientras aún procesaba la información – Ahora en tu idioma, YO tengo esas raras reacciones químicas o neurotransmisores o como se llamen que me hacen AMARTE. ¿Alguna duda?

Ja – respondí. Enseguida su mano golpeó su frente - ¿Es que acaso piensas que soy tonto? Con una vez que lo dijeras estaba todo listo. Además no entiendo como aun no eres capaz de recitarme el porqué se producen los sentimientos si ya te lo enseñé hace dos meses – me miró sorprendido y sonrió avergonzado. Traté de moverme un poco pero noté nuestra posición – Ejem… ahora… si no te molesta – me senté en mi cama con una mano de soporte y deslicé mi cuerpo por debajo de la piernas de Gilbert quedando solo las mias allí – no se… podrías salirte de encima – mi tono se volvió débil con solo decirlo. Él, por otro lado, se sonrojó levemente.

Bien… pero antes… ¿podría… besarte como corresponde? – rascó con su dedo índice su mejilla.

Supongo – sonrió entusiasta.

¿Enserio? – acercó su rostro a mí.

Claro… si el sentimiento es mutuo no debería haber problema – Sin esperar un segundo sus labios se posaron sobre los míos con cierta desesperación, pero se movió con lentitud. Solo fue el contacto. Su mano se hundió en mi cabello para mantener cerca mi rostro al suyo. La otra se posó en mi pecho, en donde estaba mi corazón. Sentía tanto cariño en sus gestos, no se… me trataba como lo más querido que tenía, lo más especial que había.

No tenía experiencia en esto asique solo me dejé llevar, deje que fuera Gilbert el que me guiara. Yo solo lo imitaría. Aunque cuando cambio a una actitud más juguetona no pude copiarlo bastante. Había contacto pero aparecieron los dientes en escena mordiendo suavemente al principio, tirando e incitando después. Las oportunidades que tuve para participar las tomé pero más que dientes preferí delinear sus labios. Parecía que le gustaba. De hecho cada vez que la utilizaba el otro se entusiasmaba aun más decidiendo finalmente unírseme aprovechando la apertura que dejaba. De la sorpresa por la invasión quedé inmóvil. Sentí como cada espacio de mi boca quedaba expuesto al músculo de Gilbert, no dejó lugar sin tocar.

Se producían sonidos tan húmedos y sensuales, respiraciones agitadas. La suya molestaba a la mía, acariciándola, incitándola a que se uniera. Finalmente respondí, o mejor dicho respondió, empezando una danza singular entre ambas. Cuando empecé a quedarme corto de aire me vi obligado a interrumpir. Lo empujé un poco hacia atrás, abrí mis ojos levemente ¿En qué momento los he cerrado?

Los ojos rojos de Gilbert se hicieron presentes en mi visión, ambos teníamos la boca abierta y nuestra respiración se volvía una de lo cerca que estábamos– No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto. Aún no puedo creer que estemos así – susurró mientras se lanzaba a atacarme nuevamente, reanudando lo que teníamos pendiente. Sentí que el beso tomo otro carácter, no era comparable con el anterior. Este era más brusco y apasionado, desesperado por el contacto. Había más intensidad, más movimiento. Al final fueron nuestros pulmones quienes nos detuvieron nuevamente – Te juro que si no fuera porque el aire se nos acaba podría estar besándote por horas. Y si todo dependiese de mi no me despegaría.

Idiota – murmuré sin aliento.

Tienes razón, así nos perderíamos tantas experiencias… me gustaría hacer muchas más cosas contigo. Me gustaría salir a tantas partes. Al cine, al parque, a la playa, al bosque ¡A todas partes! Tener cenas románticas – sonrió juguetón – y hacerte mío todas las noches – se relamió los labios – eso sí que me gustaría.

Pareces un pervertido con esos comentarios – señalé cansado.

¿Quién dijo que no lo era? – Sonrió mientras salía de encima – Me conoces bastante bien Lud, soy tan pervertido como Francis – mi mano voló a mi frente.

Eso no es algo de lo cual deberías estar orgulloso – murmuré.

Como sea… Cambiando de tema… ¿Crees que me podría quedar ya que tus padres no están? – Arqueé una ceja - ¡Ah! ¡Te juro que es solo para dormir! No te preocupes que no voy a hacer nada – sonrió.

Supongo que está bien – iba a levantarme cuando los brazos de Gilbert me detuvieron – Ah… ¿Gilbert?

Pregúntame porqué aún no quiero hacer nada contigo – giré mi cabeza levemente, mi curiosidad se notaba en mi expresión.

Bien… ¿A qué se debe eso? - sonrió aun más – aunque tampoco es como si te fuera a dejar tan fácilmente – dije en voz baja para mí.

¡Hey!... Igual no quería ahora pero ¡Hey! No hay nada de malo en hacerlo. Pero no importa por ahora… la razón es porque quiero que nuestra relación funcione. Si no sería como las otras y no quiero que eso pase – sentí como me ponía levemente rojo – 'Supongo que el Gilbert ha vuelto a la normalidad' – el silencio invadió la pieza y quedamos así. Yo solo quería disfrutar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo – Sabes… Acabe de darme cuenta de algo… no quiero casarme.

¿Huh? Gilbert… ¿De dónde salió ese comentario? – rió levemente.

Es que pensé en el futuro – contestó con simpleza – ahora pregúntame porqué no me casaré.

Bien… ¿Por qué no te casarás? – suspiré.

Bueno~ Eso es porque te tengo a ti~ - creo que no me sentía tan avergonzado desde hace mucho tiempo… creo que desde que tuve que enseñarle a Feliciano sexualidad – Jejeje lo dije~

¿Acaso no te dan aunque sea un poco de vergüenza? – murmuré frustrado.

¿Por qué debería ser así? No hay anda de malo admitir querer pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas ¿No? – a pesar de los cursi que sonaba era cierto. Creo que una vida con la persona que amas es la mejor vida que podría tener – Cuando tengamos el dinero suficiente compraremos una casa lejos de nuestros padres, tendremos todo lo que necesitamos, te vería cada día, comeríamos juntos. Tendríamos tres perros y dos gatos ¡Ah! y claro que Gilbird estará con nosotros~ Ya quiero tener todo el dinero~

¿Y todo eso lo imaginaste ahora? – reí levemente.

Bueno… algunas cosas – le miré con sorpresa - ¿Qué? Tiendo a proyectarme a futuro.

Algo más que debas informarme – bromeé pero él se quedó callado – Gilbert…

E-Es sorpresa – balbuceó.

Gilbert – repetí nuevamente un poquito enojado.

Ah…jejeje ¡Solo olvídalo! ¡Después te enterarás! Cambiando de tema cuando me dejarás… ya sabes… hacerte el amor ¡ahhh! No es que quiera pronto ni nada, es solo para saber – Sentí como el tic nervioso en mi párpado se activaba.

¿Qué te hace pensar que seré el pasivo primero que nada? – dije enojado.

¡Es obvio! No puedo ser el pasivo porque yo no me excito cuando tocan mis tetillas y te recuerdo que los que no disfrutan eso no suelen disfrutar el resto… y mi cuerpo es lento al reaccionar… Además soy demasiado genial y tu demasiado tierno para que fuera al revés - enfatizó en la última parte.

¿Tú como sabes que yo sí soy sensible? – gruñí mientras esperaba la respuesta del un complicado albino.

Um… Recuerdas la primera vez que tomaste… conmigo… como era tu primera vez bueno no soportaste bien el alcohol… y tuve que llevarte a mi cama y sin querer… emm... bueno – Fácilmente podría adquirir otro tic si este tipo de situaciones se repiten – ¡Te juro que fue sin querer! Y… juro que no hice nada de NADA.

Gilbert – gruñí.

Ajajaja Ich liebe dich Ludwig – fue lo único que respondió. Lo único que supe en ese instante es que alguien definitivamente dormirá en el sillón y no seré yo… pero bueno a pesar de todo estoy feliz. Tal vez si este loco pero allí tengo alguien que ha acabado de aceptar acompañarme en mi locura.

* * *

**¡Chan! Así con apegarse a las normas de ff XD** ojalá les haya divertido~ y si... parece que eso de la sensibilidad es cierto... pero en todo caso creo que sería aburrido si el pasivo no reaccionara ¿No?

ndksamdkjsnakja me sentí flaite al mencionar la palabra yugular... es que no se si sucede en otros países pero acá estaba muy de moda la frase 'Te voy a cortarte la yugular(é)' para imitar flaites ._. Igual no hay otro nombre para eso DX asique no me quedó salida

Eso~ recibo comentarios lindos, criticas y todo~ si encuentran algún errorcito por alli díganme de inmediato para cambiarlo! **Gracias por haber leído 3**


End file.
